


Kakusei

by primaryglitch



Category: Promare (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaryglitch/pseuds/primaryglitch
Summary: The prison of ice surrounds him, damping his flame and threatening to extinguish his very soul- but Lio was never one to give way to threats.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Kakusei

Encased in the malicious glacier formed from the sinful desire desires of the tyrant, the darkness surrounded him which not even the raging flares of Earth's magma heart could reach. All he had was the dying flicker within soul, the chilled parasite that pierced his very heart extinguishing the once raging flames. The darkness overtook him, its frozen claws ripping into his soul.

Yet still, this heart beat. His soul, while dormant, still seethed within. Isolated from the world, his heart thundered. Within, it repeated its thundering under the yellow skies and bellowing winds.

The calm before the almighty storm.

He ignited, his eyes snapping open. The storm that had been brewing for years flooded over, a new darkness of blistering volcanic ash overtaking as the pyrocumulus crowded the skies. No more was Lio Fotia, who had been killed when his people had been ripped away from him. No, now there was only the symphony of his rage, his despair. What was left was a turbulent maelstrom of fire, the flames hedding his cries and roaring alongside him. He cried out to the shrouded abysses of hell, where the ancient and sacred flames of generations past raged on, to lend him their power, to fuel the fires of his soul. Their flames burst forth, the inferno incinerating every fiber of his being. He was reborn awen, no longer a man, now an incarnation of hellfire and tempest.

He would save them- the Burnish who cared for him, who believed in him, who made him who he was- he would not abandon them in their time of need. He would use his powers to heal their agonized souls. He would tear away their confines and resurrect the flames they held in their hearts.

No longer did he contain himself, no longer did he try to tame his flame. He offered himself full to blaze, shedding his body and let it be consumed to fuel for the fires that now raging around him. Metamorphosed, he was one with the fires of his heart. A firedrake, a prince of hell who yielded the power of the blaze within.

The flames curled around him as he howled out to the skies, all would know their pain, their grief, their suffering. The false morals which had once muddied his sense had receded, he knew now what should have always been clear. The Burnish were to which he owed himself, and they were who he give himself to.

He burst forth, rushing towards the cages which his blood brothers were imprisoned. He closed his eyes and let the winds guide him. His body dissolved, now of ash and smoke. He was the eyes of hurricane, the fire and brimstone around him burning the color of his soul, of all Burnish souls. The bells of the damned rung out within his heart, a requiem for those who had been tortured to ash. To which he answered with a promise of vengeance and justice.

Upon him stood the city of lies, who those within had decided he was cursed at birth who wished to extinguish him, punish the Burnish for the flame of their souls. His hellfire flooded forward, engulfing the city as he crossed the threshold into their false heaven. He would show no mercy if need be, as had been shown by them. He would free his people, at any cost. If the cost of the Burnish's freedom was the lost of other life, then he would bear that sinful burden.

For the first time, his flames lusted for blood. Not of that of the innocent which he was willing to spill, rather for the false messiah. He would tear him off of his throne with and force him to face his sins, to look him in the eyes and atone with his life. Nothing he could say would justify infecting so much pain on the Burnish, so he would act as their righteous executioner.


End file.
